Mega Brontes
Mega Brontes was Volt Luster's Guardian Bakugan. It is a clown-like Bakugan that has great speed. It evolves from Brontes. Information Description Mega Brontes is the evolved version of Brontes, and is twice his original size. With his new metal-plated armor he can withstand multiple blows during battle, and his clawed hands grip a battler like a vice. He is now one of the quickest Bakugan, which makes him difficult to capture. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Mega Brontes appears in episode 9 during the Bakugan Battle Tournament in Alpha City. He lost and the Dimension Controller was destroyed. In episode 14, Mega Brontes battles Elfin and beats her easily due to the point where he can use Darkus abilities along with Haos. In episode 22, he faces Mega Nemus and easily defeats him in the first round, but was defeated in the last two rounds. In episode 25, he is thrown out by Mylene along with Elico due to the point where she said they have too much emotion. In episode 31, Mega Brontes along with Elico and Primo Vulcan has forced evolutions due to the Forbidden Card Chaos Ability X. He evolved into Alto Brontes. ; Ability Cards * Maniactus Magical (Loony Magical): Nullifies the opponent's ability, their Gate Card and adds 200 Gs to Mega Brontes. (Haos) * Ghost Cell: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. (Darkus) * Darkus Scythe: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. (Darkus) * Jeer Frontier: Prevents the opponents from activating any abilities and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. (Haos) * Darkus Howl Trigger: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. (Darkus) * Desert Python: Adds 200 Gs to Mega Brontes. * Aurora Dimension: Adds 100 Gs to Mega Brontes and combines Dynamo and his power level. (Darkus) Personality Mega Brontes, like clowns, is goofy and foolish. Unlike his partner Volt, he is disrespectful. When he is winning in battle he acts like a bully, yet when he loses, he acts immature. Game ﻿In the Six pack, Haos Mega Brontes has 600 Gs and in the Brawler Game Pack, It can have 710Gs Trivia * Mega Brontes and its evolutions are the only Haos Bakugan that can use Darkus abilities without attribute changing. * The scythe Mega Brontes uses looks very similar to the one Reaper wields. * Like all variations of Brontes and Mega Brontes' ball form seems to copy Nemus and Mega Nemus' ball form respectively. Gallery Anime MBrontesClosed.png File:Megabrontes.jpg|Mega Brontes in Ball Form File:Dynamo Megabrontes00.jpg|Mega Brontes combined with Dynamo to form Dynamo Brontes File:Megabrontes00.jpg|Mega Brontes in Bakugan Form Mega Brontes Darkus Ability.jpg|Mega Brontes using ability Aurora Dimension File:Subterra_Mega_Brontes_Anime.jpg|Mega Brontes under the effect of Elfin's Subterra Reaction File:Dynamo Megabrontes.jpg|Dynamo Brontes in Bakugan Form File:bsbg.jpg|Mega Brontes scanned by Gauntlet File:Volt_Mega_Brontes.jpg|Mega Brontes and Volt on the intermission screen Bakugan Battle Brawlers New Vestroia Vol11 DVD.jpg|Volt and Brontes 13.gif|Mega Brontes using Ghost Cell 2011-07-22 1209 001.png 2011-07-22 1200.png 2011-07-22 1212.png 2011-07-22 1216 001.png 2011-07-22 1223.png Game File:Subterra_Mega_Nemus.jpg|Subterra Mega Brontes brontes 3.jpg|Subterra Mega Brontes T1hrhuXahqXXciXwc9_103416.jpg_310x310.jpg|Clear Mega Brontes File:ThumbnailCANG9DI6.jpg|Darkus Mega Brontes 43vt4t45vt.jpg|Ventus Mega Brontes t4 v4t v43t v43tv.jpg|Aquos Mega Brontes ercc43vt45v.jpg|Pyrus Mega Brontes megabrontes.PNG|Packaged Traslucent Mega Brontes and his Figure BrontesvsFalconFly DOTC.jpg|Mega Brontes attacking Falcon Fly in Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (1).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1.jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (61).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (60).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (59).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (58).JPG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (17).PNG Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (18).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (4).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (3).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (2).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (1).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398.jpg B2-haos00.jpg Ko-brontes.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Villains